Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting frame, more particularly, to a rotatable supporting frame that supports a display module.
Descriptions of the Related Art
An existing cash register usually includes two display modules, wherein one faces the casher and the other faces the customer. Such arrangement allows the casher and the consumer to confirm sales details and amounts before a receipt is printed. However, having two display modules in each cash register is costly and thus many markets and retail stores exclude this kind of cash register with two display modules due to cost concerns.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a rotatable supporting frame that allows quick and easy adjustment of single display module towards different directions in the aforementioned industry.